Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: Soccer Hen
Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: Soccer Hen (熱血高校ドッジボール部サッカー編 "Nekketsu High School Dodge Ball Club: Soccer Edition") is a soccer video game for the Family Computer (Famicom) developed and published by Technōs Japan Corp. in 1990. It is the fourth game in the Kunio-kun series as well as the second Kunio-kun sports game, the first was Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu. The game uses a similar graphic style to Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari. From this point on, with the exception of some games in the series this graphical style of using super deformed characters would become the norm for the series. The game was released in North America and Europe by Nintendo under the title of Nintendo World Cup. The game was completely modified, instead of a tournament between different high schools, the game was changed to a world cup tournament with teams from all over the world. Game options and systems were also modified. The game was ported to the Game Boy in 1991 as Nekketsu Kōkō Soccer Bu: World Cup Hen. This version of the game has the Nekketsu Team face off against national teams in a world cup. The North American and European version as released as Nintendo World Cup. A port of the game was released for the Sharp X68000 in 1990, developed by SPS and published by Sharp. The game was also released for the PC Engine Super CD-ROM² by Naxat Soft on 1991, titled Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: CD Soccer Hen '' (熱血高校ドッジボール部 ＣＤサッカー編, "Nekketsu High School Dodgeball Club: CD Soccer Edition"). This version of the game had voice acting, story cutscenes, an arranged soundtrack and extends the tournament mode by adding national teams. Naxat Soft also released a Hu-Card version of the game, ''Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: PC Soccer Hen (熱血高校ドッジボール部 ＰＣサッカー編, "Nekketsu High School Dodgeball Club: PC Soccer Edition") this time developed by KID. This version has a sound test. The game was also ported to the Sega Mega Drive, the only Kunio-kun game released on a SEGA console. Titled Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: MD Soccer Hen (熱血高校ドッジボール部 ＭＤサッカー編 "Nekketsu High School Dodgeball Club: MD Soccer Edition"), it was released in 1992 and was developed by Aspect and published by Palsoft. In this version of the game, all teams are playable in multiplayer. Development [http://kuniokun.jp/famicom/ttl-comment/ Small comments by the designers of the Famicom Kunio-kun games] Story The Nekketsu High School Soccer Club went to a sushi restaurant to celebrate their qualification for a national tournament, since their team was considered an underdog. However, most of the team members were affected by food poisoning, placing their qualification at risk. Takashi, the only member that wasn't affected goes along with Misako, the club's manager, to appeal to the Dodge Ball Club to see if they can serve as replacements. The club's captain, Kunio, agrees to help Misako since he always helps someone in need, but the remaining members of the club want to be rewarded with something else. Misako promises to kiss the players if they win the tournament, motivating the remaining dodge ball club members to join. Gameplay Up to two players can play in two different game modes, Tournament Mode and Versus Mode. If two players play the tournament mode together, they will control the two forwards while in single player the midfielder is controlled by the player. In Versus Mode, players control the midfielder of their respective team. The other members of the team are controlled by the game's AI. Each team is composed of a goalkeeper, two defenders, a midfielder and two forwards. The player can command the AI players to shoot or pass the ball by pressing buttons. When sending commands to a teammate, their face will appear next to one the player is controlled and they will answer accordingly if they can or can't perform the desired instruction. Before the start of an half, the player can set up various strategies, allowing the AI to pass or dribble the ball, have the goalkeeper join in the field or not, decide if teammates should shoot the ball at the opposing goalkeeper and if they should mark or tackle the opponent on defense. There are no offsides during the game and fouls go unpunished, the player is able to attack opposing players and knock them down with tackles, slides or shots. Players that are knocked out and cannot get back up will recover at the start of the next half. Each player has an unique "Super Shot" which can be performed in a variety of ways. There are multiple playing fields as well. Other than a grass field, the player can play in an ice field or on rocky terrain. The game's controls depend on if the player is playing offense or defense: Offense Pressing the A''' button if the player has the ball will have them pass the ball. If the player doesn't have the ball, he will command the teammate with the ball to pass the ball to him. The '''B button is used to kick the ball if the player has it. If an AI teammate has the ball, the player can press the button to command that player to kick the ball and attempt to score. Defense The B''' button is used to slide at opposing players, taking the ball away from them. It can also be used to command an AI teammate to slide at an opponent and take possession of the ball. The '''A button is used to tackle. Super Shots There are three ways to perform super shots: * Overhead Kick: Pressing both buttons at the same time will have the player perform an overhead kick. Hitting the ball with this kick will immediately trigger a super shot. This requires that an AI teammate passes the ball in a way that it reaches the player from midair, so the AI teammate must be a distance away from the player. * Diving Header: Pressing both buttons at the same time while holding either left or right will have the player dive head first. When their head collides with the ball it will trigger the super shot. * Dribbling Steps: A super shot can be performed by dribbling for a determined amount of steps with the ball and then kicking it. The amount of steps required vary by player and team. Nekketsu High School, Shichifuku, Shiguma High School, Ipponzuri Fishery High School and Hattori Academy are the playable teams in the Famicom version of Versus Mode. All teams from the Famicom version are playable in the Mega Drive version of Versus Mode. Strategies CD Soccer Hen PC Soccer Hen MD Soccer Hen Courts There are a total of six different playing courts (fields) to play on. All the games in Tournament Mode take place of the Grass Field, but playing in VS Mode allows you to choose the field to play on. * Grass Court: Your typical soccer court. Average speed and traction. * Soil Court: A court without grass. The ball travels slower. * Sand Court: A court covered with sand. Slows down the ball and the players. * Bumpy Court: Similar to the Grass Court, but bumps in the ground can trip up players. * Concrete Court: A court made of concrete. The ball goes faster and bounces higher. * Ice Court: A court covered with ice. The players and ball slide nearly uncontrollably. Teams Captains for each team are shown in bold. Nekketsu High School With the exception of Takashi, all members on this team are from the school's dodgeball club. As the game progresses, members from the soccer club start rejoining the team. The team's manager is Misako. * Kunio: Captain of the dodgeball club and the hero of the series. He plays the midfielder position and he is an above average player. His super shot is the Nuts Shot. * Hiroshi: Kunio's best friend and a member of the dodgeball club. He plays the defender position and his skills are not very good. His super shot is the Shakutori Shot. In this game, Hiroshi has the same face graphics as Sonokawa Kaoru. * Kōji: Another member of the dodgebal club, a better defender than Hiroshi. His super shot is the Kakkun Shot. * Mitsuhiro: A member of the dodgeball club, he plays forward and is a fast character, but has low stamina. His super shot is the Charanporan Shot * Shinichi: The final member of the dodgeball club who also plays forward. His super shot is the Gadarukanaru Shot. * Takashi: The only member of the school's soccer club who was not affected by food poisoning. He is a backup goalkeeper for the team. His super shot is the Pikapika Shot. * Susumu: An ace defender of the soccer club known as "Susumu the Demon Killer", he joins the team after third game. His super shot is the Chomoranma Shot. * Atsushi: A forward for the soccer club that returns after the fifth game. His super shot is the Retoro Shot. * Masa: The captain of the soccer club, a midfielder with high power. He is the spirit of the soccer club. He returns to the team after the eight game. His super shot is the Atotsugi Shot. * Genei: The team's ace goalkeeper, who trained Takashi. Genei joins prior to the final game and is the team's strongest character and can play any position. His super shot is the Mega Drive Shot. Yūshūin Higher Learning High School An advanced school, it's players dedicate themselves to learning so they are not skilled soccer players. They've read of the sport and that is the only advantage they have against Nekketsu High School. All players wear eyeglasses. Part of Antonio Vivaldi's "Four Seasons" plays when the team is introduced. Their special shot is the Gariben Shot. At half time, they are seen studying in the waiting room. * Kumon Yasuaki * Kunikata * Maruyama * Hisazumi * Mera * Ōzaike Shichifuku Academy High School A school of religious Buddhist, their motto is to play tenaciously without worrying about winning or losing. All players have their heads shaved and they meditate in the waiting room during half time. Part of a Japanese folk song, "Yamadera no Oshō-san" plays when the team is introduced. Their super shot is the Tsurutsuru Shot. * Senkōji Naoya * Amaguchi * Kosen * Dōmi * Zuinen * Muryōin Shiguma High School A team of bōsōzoku with slicked back hair (the ducktail that was popular in the fifties). Part of the "Yokohama Funky" theme from Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun plays when the team is introduced. They are a fast team but they don't use teamwork. During half time, the time makes strategies on paper while combing their hair and relaxing. Their super shot is the Willy Shot. * Saji Shougo * Kazato * Sōma * Yusa * Yukizaki * Hoshina Matagi Academy As the name of the academy suggests, this team is made of winter hunters. Their game is bear and deer. Players are strong and difficult to tackle. Their super shot is the Dokan-hō Shot (Dokan Cannon Shot). During half time the team is eating rice bowls in the waiting room. * Iwakabe Makoto * Kanō * Tsurusu * Takakuma * Torikai * Kanomata Yoshimoto Industrial High School A high school made of comedian enthusiasts (its name comes from Yoshimoto Kogyo Co., Ltd., a major Japanese entertainment conglomerate headquartered in Osaka). Their specialty is setting up header shots. Their super shot is the Harisen Shot. * Nihei Takahiro * Sanpei Hiroyuki * Yao * Yorozu * Hariki * Echigo Edogana High School A team of firemen, all members have the Chonmage hairstyle of the Edo period. Their super shot is the Beranmē Shot. During half time the time is performing fire fighting training. * Kaji Keīchirō * Shimizu Kōji * Mizukami * Yadori * Mizuochi * Minakuchi Ipponzuri Fishery High School A school of fishermen, they are the only team faced on a sand court. They even fish during half time. Their super shot is the Tosa Katsuo Shot. * Kaizuki Ryōji * Sameshima * Kaibuchi * Namako * Sakana * Mekata Osorezan Commercial High School This team is composed of psychics wearing shrouds on their heads and are played on a court made of ice, causing players to slide great distances if they perform a slide kick, are hit or are knocked down. Their super shot is the Urameshiya Shot. They perform a prayer during half time and two players are seen floating while doing so. * Ugajin Teruaki * Kōzuma * Untani * Fuke * Enma * Tamayama Yamamoto Industrial High School A militaristic yakuza high school, the players perform gambling during half time. Their super shot is the Kitchiri Shot. * Onitake Masayuki * Daikoku * Gonda * Maruneni * Jinku * Manbe Horihori Academy A team made of miners with a strong passing game. They are digging in the waiting room during half time. Their super shot is the Hinemogura Shot. * Horibata Kazuyuki * Nībori * Uchibori * Horibe * Akahori * Horiuchi Hattori Academy An academy of Iga ninjas, when the team is introduced the theme from Ninja Hattori-kun plays. They are the fastest team in the game and their super shot, the Boomerang Shot is pretty dangerous since it doesn't even target the goalkeeper. They can jump past the rocks on the ground unlike other teams. One of the few advantages the player has against them is that the Boomerang Shot tends to go in the wrong direction, scoring for the Nekketsu team. * Yoritsune Takayuki * Tobita * Mitsu * Akaboshi * Mitsusada * Kuwatari Shimanchū High School A team who has inherited the blood of the Ryukyu Kingdom, a theme in the style of Shima-uta plays when the team is introduced. Their super shot is the powerful Banana Wani Shot. During half time the team practices Okinawan martial arts. The team has a pair of dancers acting as cheerleaders known as the Dukyu Sisters. * Nakatagari Tsuneo * Tatechi * Hanashiro * Tedokon * Hentona * Bora The following teams are exclusive to CD Soccer Hen: France Brazil Argentina Italy Germany The following team is exclusive to PC Soccer Hen: Tanegashima Space High School * Itogawa Hakase Localization The Famicom version was released in North America and Europe for the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) on December 1990 and June 27, 1991 respectively, published by Nintendo and named Nintendo World Cup. Regional Differences Codes, Secrets & Bugs Passwords The game uses a password system to continue progress, since the player needs to face twelve teams before they can complete the game. Passwords can only be acquired by refusing to continue after losing a game. The passwords below will only work on the Famicom version of the game. * Match 2: Shichifuku - 0103 * Match 3: Shiguma - 0307 * Match 4: Matagi - 1015 * Match 5: Yoshimoto - 1220 * Match 6: Edogana - 0721 * Match 7: Ipponzuri - 1115 * Match 8: Osorezan - 0424 * Match 9: Yamamoto - 0626 * Match 10: Horihori - 0602 * Semi-Final Match: Hattori - 0223 * Final Match: Shimanchū - 1128 PC Soccer Hen Crashing the game Selecting track 61 in the sound test will freeze and crash the game. Re-releases The Famicom version of Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: Soccer Hen was re-released on the Wii Virtual Console on October 7, 2008 by Arc System Works in Japan and on January 28, 2009 by Windysoft in Korea. It was released in Japan only for the 3DS and Wii U Virtual Console on May 22, 2013 and March 19, 2014 respectively. The PC Engine Super CD-ROM² version of the game was re-released on the Wii Virtual Console by Naxat Soft on November 4, 2008 in Japan. The Famicom version is featured in the Nintendo 3DS compilation Kunio-kun Nekketsu Complete: Famicom Hen, released on December 8, 2016 only in Japan. It will also be made available in another compilation: Kunio-kun: The World Classics Collection, which will be released in Japan in 2018 for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows (via Steam). Legacy This game, much like it's prequel (Dodgeball Bu) establishes Kunio as an athlete, not just a fighter. More games would be released with Kunio participating in other sports. Ike Ike! Nekketsu Hockey Bu: Subette Koronde Dairantō is the direct sequel to this game, with Kunio now playing hockey. A sequel soccer game was also made, Kunio-kun no Nekketsu Soccer League, which has improved gameplay along with returning characters. Misako makes a brief appearance in the game, and Kunio leads a Japanese soccer team. Kumon, Saji, Iwakabe, Kaizuki, Ugajin, Onitake, Yoritsune and Tsuneo join Kunio on the team along with Genei and a new character, Carlos. River City Soccer Hooligans is a 3D remake of Soccer League with a different storyline. Trivia * Takashi is named after Takashi Haniya, a former employee of Technōs Japan who later went to work for Atlus. * This is the first game in the Kunio-kun series in which Riki does not make an appearance. Riki does not appear in Kunio-kun no Nekketsu Soccer League as well. Riki Densetsu establishes that Riki was in the soccer club of Hanazono High School before he became a banchō. Gallery Videos File:熱血高校ドッジボール部サッカー編 第11試合『服部学園』戦【920kun】 File:【MD】熱血高校ドッジ部サッカー編 1「優秀院付属高校」【920kun】 File:【PCエンジン】熱血高校ドッジボール部PCサッカー編 第13試合 決勝戦『種子島宇宙高校』【920kun】 External Links * Fan site with information (Japanese) * Game manual (Japanese) * [http://kunionc.wiki.fc2.com/wiki/熱血高校ドッジボール部サッカー編%20攻略 Kunio-kun Nekketsu Complete: Famicom Hen strategy wiki (Japanese)] * Information at KUNIO.PL (Polish) References Category:Sports Games Category:Games Category:Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu Category:Soccer Category:Hiroyuki Sekimoto